Tentaciones
by Rosalind Marie
Summary: ¿Qué harías si supieras que la chica con la que pasaste la noche es tu maestra de dibujo? Peor aún, ¿si no pudieras sacártela de la cabeza? Además de talentosa, es una tentación andante, y creo que encontré una manera de llamar su atención. Después de todo, los artistas somos seres que adoran la belleza, no se negará a esta propuesta. One-shot de Helsa, Artist!AU


**Tentaciones**

Maldita alarma, acabo de tirar mi celular contra la pared para que se callara. La cabeza me está matando, es la última vez que tomo. Digo eso cada vez que lo hago, y nunca lo cumplo. La resaca es una perra. Me pregunto cuánto habré tomado esta vez. La respuesta: lo suficiente para despertar en una casa desconocida, con una chica que apenas conozco durmiendo a mi lado. Esta desnuda, al igual que yo. No hay que ser un genio para deducir que sucedió anoche. Tiene el rubio cabello desparramado por todas partes. Su piel es muy clara, casi como la de una albina. Es sexy, curvilínea, de contextura delgada, nalgona, pechos redondos, y creo que su rostro también es bonito. Digo creo, porque honestamente no recuerdo muchos detalles. Eso pasa por combinar unas píldoras extrañas con tequila. Demonios, siento que envejecí diez años. Me molesta la luz, el sonido, y básicamente todo el mundo.

Tengo que levantarme, ir a la maldita academia de artes. Por suerte es mi último año. Vaya forma de empezar la semana, con una buena resaca el primer día. Un clásico. No solía hacer esto, hasta hace un año era un chico normal, iba a un colegio privado exorbitantemente costoso, que mis padres pagaban con la esperanza de tener otro ingeniero o abogado en la familia. Al viejo casi le dio un ataque cuando supo que quería estudiar artes plásticas. Recuerdo que se quedó mudo, con la cara roja y casi le salía humo de la cabeza. De ahí que no nos hablamos mucho. Insistí en que quería ir a una academia especial para mejorar mi técnica, que es bastante buena, pero podría ser mejor. Conseguí una beca por talento y por lástima, como mis padres se divorciaron, y con tantos hermanos mayores que tengo, calificaba perfectamente. Me inscribió mi madre, que es más flexible y gana menos que el viejo. El viejo tiene un MBA de Yale, dirige su propia empresa, es asquerosamente rico, y pese a eso, le da una pensión miserable a mi madre. Yo no quería ser una carga, dejé la casa en cuanto cumplí dieciocho y conseguí un empleo como camarero sobreexplotado. Básicamente soy un esclavo que vive como rata miserable en un departamento que comparto con un tipo llamado Kristoff. Pero hago lo que quiero, eso es lo que me digo como consuelo. Cuando no estoy trabajando en mi arte, o atendiendo gente, voy a algún bar o club a gastar el poco dinero que me queda. Extraño la vida despreocupada que tenía, practicaba deportes, pasaba de fiesta en fiesta, no tenía que rogarle a nadie por un maldito espacio en una galería. Ser adulto y ser artista no son cosas sencillas.

Pero tiene sus ventajas, a las chicas les encantan los idiotas con historias trágicas que luchan por conseguir sus metas. Y puedo pedir que alguna de ellas, las más osadas, haga de modelo para prácticas de anatomía. Me va bien con ellas, consigo uno que otro roce, a veces las conservo unas semanas. La mayoría me conocen por páginas web en las que publico mis obras, mientras que un pequeño porcentaje me conoce por ir a los bares y clubes del sector. Como la chica con la que me acosté anoche. Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre o en qué lugar estamos. Tengo algunas imágenes sueltas de lo que pasó. Estábamos en el club/disco _Seventh Circle_ , ella estaba sentada en la barra, bebiendo un coctel con corazones rotos. Por si olvidé mencionarlo, todo estaba decorado con un estúpido tema de San Valentín, tres cuartas partes de los asistentes eran parejas, y el resto eran una mezcla entre los que van a probar su suerte, como yo, y aquellos que beben para olvidar la fecha. Ella estaba en ese último grupo. Dijo algo de que lo dejó con su novio o de que la engañó el novio. Sólo sé que bebimos mucho, me dejo invitarle algunas rondas antes de sacarla a bailar… después de eso, estábamos en su cuarto, arrancándonos la ropa. No recuerdo cómo llegamos a su departamento, puede que en taxi o Uber. Eso significa que dejé mi moto estacionada toda la noche afuera del bar. Mierda. Espero que no hayan intentado robarla, aunque lo dudo. No sé si encuentre todas las piezas. Esto me pasa por ser imbécil.

Ya llevo mucho tiempo acostado, me levanto y recojo mi ropa y teléfono. Debería irme ya si es que espero poder ir a buscar algo limpio antes de que comiencen las clases, no quiero ir con la camiseta y jeans sudados. Veo la hora, son las seis veinte y tengo que estar en la academia a las ocho. Tendré que ir corriendo y tomar el metro si es que quiero llegar a tiempo, porque en bus ya no llego. También abro Google Maps para saber dónde diablos estoy y cómo volver al departamento. No estoy tan lejos, son unas doce cuadras, puedo ir trotando. O corriendo, para alcanzar a ducharme. Y, sí, necesito una ducha y lavarme los dientes, no quiero apestar a alcohol y transpiración.

Estoy terminando de recoger mi ropa, que estaba desperdigada por todas partes junto a un vestido negro corto, unas pantaletas, tacones y un sujetador. Quedo helado cuando escucho un grito. Es la chica que me tiré ayer.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi departamento? —seguramente tampoco me recuerda bien.

—Tuvimos sexo anoche—recojo sus pantaletas—. Por cierto, esto es tuyo.

Bonita no era la mejor palabra para describirla. Es mucho más que eso, es bellísima. Aún con parte la máscara de pestañas corrida, se ve hermosa. Tiene rasgos caucásicos, nórdicos, y unos ojos azul claro impresionantes. Tengo buen gusto, con razón me fijé en ella.

—Esto es humillante—se cubre con una sábana antes de levantarse a quitarme la prenda.

—No lo creo, estuviste estupenda anoche.

—Tienes que irte.

—En eso estoy, ¿cuál es el apuro?

—Tengo que arreglarme y no puedo llegar atrasada el primer día de trabajo.

—Bien, ya voy—tomo un lápiz y escribo mi número de teléfono sobre un afiche descolorido que hay en su mesa de noche—. Puedes llamarme si te sientes sola, así podríamos ser miserables juntos.

—No, gracias. Lo de ayer estuvo bien— _¿solo bien? Estoy perdiendo mi toque_ —, pero no se puede repetir.

—Me lo dices ahora que ya tuvimos tres rondas seguidas.

—Por favor, no sigas.

—Bien, ya me voy—termino de vestirme lo más rápido que puedo—. Lindo departamento, por cierto.

Ahora que me fijo, veo que es una obra de diseño en sí. Convirtió un piso común y silvestre en algo mucho más llamativo, con dos paredes rojas y dos blancas en el living, pinturas al óleo, acuarelas y fotografías decorando, algunas esculturas, y muebles de madera barnizada. Tiene buen gusto, me gustaría conocerla mejor en algún momento.

—Ah… gracias—está sonrojada y evita mirarme—.Verás, voy a tomar una ducha y cuando vuelva, tú no estarás acá, ¿okay?... este… ¿adiós…?

—Mi nombre es Hans.

—Llámame Elsa.

—Si me dieras tu número, lo haría—le dedico una sonrisa torcida. En una de esas, resulta algo con ella.

—No tienes que hacer esto, solo vete—entra al baño antes de que pueda decirle algo más.

—Adiós—digo aunque sé que no me escucha con el agua corriendo.

Es una lástima, una chica tan hermosa, buena en la cama y con un gusto especial en cuanto a arte es algo que no se ve siempre. Espero volver a encontrarla algún día. Por ahora, mi tarea es ir corriendo a buscar ropa limpia, y materiales para la clase.

* * *

Llegué cinco minutos tarde y gané una anotación. Perfecto, apenas comienza el día y ya quiero que termine. Encima toca una de esas clases aburridas de observación. Detesto esta material, en especial tener que pasar media hora como idiotas pintando un maldito bodegón. Odio hacer naturaleza muerta, casi tanto como odio dibujar o pintar vasijas. Pero como el maestro que imparte la clase se fue, tal vez su reemplazo tenga otras perspectivas o incluso cambie la temática. Habiendo tantas otras cosas que hacer, él siempre traía frutas, vasos, y otros objetos aburridos.

Demoro un poco en encontrar el salón que corresponde, está al otro lado del edificio. Por suerte el reemplazante todavía no ha llegado el reemplazante. Busco en mi casillero unos audífonos, un set de lápices grafito, una goma moldeable y un cúter, no me gustan esos sacapuntas del mercado, gastan la mina de los lápices. Luego me siento en el centro del semicírculo de mesas de trabajo y caballetes, donde la vista del objeto o sujeto es mejor. Algunos prefieren observar desde los lados, yo no.

Saco un block de papel canson, abro la caja de lápices y coloco una lista de reproducción de 'Queen' en mi celular. Estoy listo. Saludo a mi grupo desde acá, no voy a ir con ellos, si me siento con ellos no voy a prestar atención. Si no presto atención, luego, bajo mis calificaciones. Además, no quiero conseguirme un boceto semi decente con alguno de ellos para poder copiarlo y presentarlo en mi portafolio. No que me haya pasado.

En unos minutos se abre la puerta. No es el reemplazante, es la reemplazante. Ella dará las clases. Es la chica con quien pasé la noche. Maravilloso, el día va de mal en peor. Llega con una tenida mucho más formal, el cabello en una trenza y un portafolio de dibujo celeste. Me quedo mirándola con la boca abierta. Por suerte no soy el único, los otros calientes del fondo también. No siempre se tiene una maestra sexy, todos esperábamos a algún cuarentón o cuarentona con sueños frustrados de ser artista de renombre mundial. Es la maestra sexy con la que tuve sexo anoche. No puedo quitarme eso de la cabeza. En momentos como este sólo se puede reír. No lo haré porque hay mucha gente, de estar solos los dos, sería diferente. Y pensar que hace un rato deseaba volver a verla.

Todavía no me ha visto. No sé cómo va a reaccionar, considerando que me echó de su departamento hace un rato. Escribe en la pizarra el nombre de la asignatura, su nombre y la temática a trabajar. Figura humana. Es una de mis predilectas, al fin un cambio favorable. Acto seguido, se presenta.

—Buenos días, alumnos. Me presento, mi nombre es Elsa Nygård, me gradué de esta misma academia hace seis años, y la encargada de dirigir las clases de dibujo al natural, también de pintura I y II.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Weber?—pregunta Angie, que es probablemente la chica de intelecto más subdesarrollado del salón. No es ser cruel, cuando uno convive con ella, se da cuenta de que en realidad es así. De tantas cosas que preguntar, tenía que salir con eso.

—Su antiguo profesor debió retirarse por motivos personales. Y, ¿señorita…?

—Cunningham.

—Cunningham, alce la mano antes de hablar, no quiero interrupciones fuera de contexto en mis clases—está haciéndose pasar por 'fría y distante', no se parece a la mujer ardiente que tuve en mis brazos—. Ahora, explicaré los objetivos de la segunda parte de este curso. Ya han cursado observación antes con objetos inanimados, y adquirieron durante las clases de dibujo de los años anteriores las destrezas necesarias para poder desenvolverse eficazmente con la figura humana, que será su tema de preferencia o su pesadilla, dependiendo de cada uno de ustedes. Este semestre se centrará en retratos, cuerpo entero, movimiento y expresión, basándose en modelos que irán rotando durante los meses que siguen. ¿Alguna duda?

— ¿Se desnudará para nosotros?—pregunta el imbécil de Derek.

—Fuera de la clase. Ahora.

—Era una pregunta no más.

—Vaya a dirección, ahora—Derek se levanta y sale cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Acto seguido, Elsa va a buscarlo. Hay gente que simplemente no tiene la capacidad de entender que esto es una escuela, no un zoológico.

Me balanceo en la silla hasta que siento que tocan insistentemente mi hombro. Es Madison, que no es precisamente una amiga, pero es parecido. Teníamos una relación amor-odio el año pasado, que ahora se convirtió en una coexistencia pacífica temporal. Es una de las más sexys del curso, con su piel morena, cabello negro ondulado, curvas de infarto y estatura de un metro setenta y cinco. Salimos un par de veces antes de acordar que esto no funcionaría entre los dos. Aunque nunca tuvimos muy claros los términos de nuestro nuevo estatus, a veces quedamos de vernos y hacer _otras cosas_. Es lista y manipuladora, con mover las pestañas y enseñar sus piernas puede conseguir lo que quiera. Me recuerda a mí mismo algunas veces.

—Esa chica lleva cinco minutos acá y tú ya te la estás comiendo con los ojos—susurra en mi oído mientras me coloca una mano en el pecho.

— ¿Celosa? Está más buena que tú.

—Jamás, ¿o quieres que te recuerde lo que puedo hacer con mi boca?

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente, pero no significa que no pueda mirarla a ella.

—Está fuera de tu alcance, eres como la versión estirada y sobrada de Derek.

— ¿Qué hice para merecer tu odio? Comparándome con Derek.

—Mirarla a ella.

—Sí estás celosa. No tienes por qué estarlo, yo no soy tu novio.

—Igual, no me gusta que la veas así cuando yo estoy cerca tuyo—si supiera lo que hice con esa maestra probablemente no me volverá a hablar. Además, difundiría el rumor.

—Entonces vete, seguro que Steven o Karl se sienten solos, podrías ir a moverles la cola antes de que llegue la chica que no quieres que vea—y con eso se va a su puesto de trabajo. No es la más talentosa de la clase, pero es bonita y basta con mostrar un boceto y su escote para llamar la atención durante una muestra.

Pasada una media hora desde que la clase inició, Elsa vuelve al salón. En lugar de seguirla Derek, le siguen ocho modelos descalzos, vestidos con batas. Elsa les indica uno a uno dónde colocarse y qué tipo de poses hacer. Les explica lo de que deben ir rotando cada diez minutos. Luego de eso, los modelos se desnudan. Hay un anciano con la piel colgando, parece una tela arrugada, con todos esos pliegues. Un hombre afroamericano de treinta y pocos, con un cuerpo atlético como de un comercial de Adidas. Una chica rubia esquelética, que casi plana y parece que se la llevará el viento si la dejamos afuera. Una mujer pelirroja bastante voluminosa, ideal para una pintura barroca. Un hombre de cuarenta y algo años, calvo y de contextura promedio, con nada especial que resaltar de él. Otra chica rubia, más regordeta, de cara redonda y expresión dulce, se ve nerviosa. Una mujer de cabello teñido rosa, con rasgos eslavos, de veintitantos años, que tiene el cuerpo cubierto de pecas. Por último, la que está en frente de mí, que es una mujer de facciones asiáticas, bronceada, como de cuarenta años, de contextura mesomorfa.

—Hoy harán bocetos de los modelos, representando el movimiento de sus poses. Irán cambiando de postura cada dos minutos y medio, por lo que deberán tener cuatro poses distintas de cada uno. En diez minutos cambiarán de modelo, de manera que puedan tener una colección variada. Iré revisando uno a uno su avance, descontaré un punto de su calificación por cada dibujo que falte. Es importante que puedan representar la fluidez de los cuerpos, y también quiero conocer el estilo personal de cada uno.

Así que nos verá uno a uno. Me pregunto qué cara pondrá cuando me vea, cuando sepa que se acostó con uno de sus alumnos. Lo mejor es que nos veremos todo el resto del año. Eso no importa, le subo el volumen a la música e ignoro felizmente a Elsa y a Madison, quien me está asesinando mentalmente. Me concentro en la mujer que tengo al frente, y en su pose de bailarina, con sus manos pequeñas y delicadas. He dibujado muchas mujeres, de diferentes edades y etnias. Son una de mis especialidades, y las obras que más vendo.

La mujer cambia de pose cuatro veces antes de que suene la alarma para cambiar de modelo. Dibujo al afroamericano y a la chica menuda. Agradezco con toda el alma que no me tocara el anciano. Aunque el 'negro' tampoco es mi favorito. No es precisamente cómodo tener que ver y dibujar el pene de otro hombre, sabiendo que él te está mirando fijamente mientras lo haces. No soy tímido, pero no es mi fuerte. Así fue como descubrí que no tengo una inclinación sexual por los hombres.

Estoy trabajando en la chica delgada cuando Elsa viene a ver mi avance. Se queda mirándome fijamente un minuto antes de reaccionar. Sus mejillas se ruborizan y parece que se ha quedado sin palabras.

— ¿Volviste por más? —le dedico mi sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Yo estudio aquí.

—Ajá… bien—pega sus ojos en mis dibujos e ignora mi mirada insistente sobre ella—. Me gustan, son fluidos, trazos que demuestran seguridad… captaste muy bien sus expresiones faciales. El único detalle es que a este de aquí—señala a uno de los bocetos de la chica menuda— le falta fuerza. Se ve muy frágil.

—Así es como la veo—puedo representar el papel de estudiante perfectamente, si eso quiere. La acorralaré más tarde.

—Ve más allá de su cuerpo, fíjate en lo que dice su expresión facial, sus ojos.

— ¿Podrías darme un ejemplo? Porque no siempre van tan separados el físico de lo psicológico, como usted. Su actitud es fría igual que su apariencia. Aunque podría equivocarme, nunca se sabe. Podría ser más… atrevida en otra situación—ella cierra los ojos. Luce mortificada. Estamos dando un espectáculo, ya no se escuchan tantos lápices deslizándose sobre el papel.

—Estamos en un salón de clases, señor…—lee mi nombre en la firma—Westergård, compórtese si no quiere hacerle compañía al señor Mayer.

—Sólo lo suponía, esperaba que contestara mi duda.

—No es el momento ni el lugar para preguntar eso, y menos a una profesora.

—Lo lamento.

Ella sigue dando vueltas por el salón, y capto su mirada sobre mí varias veces. La aparta inmediatamente cuando sus ojos encuentran los míos. Yo finjo que no me provoca nada, cuando en realidad estoy recordando a cada momento nuestra noche juntos. Al tocar el timbre que marca el término de la hora, los modelos se visten y se van. Elsa revisa cuantos bocetos ha hecho cada uno antes de que salgamos.

— ¿Cómo lo haces?—me pregunta Thomas—Hijo de tigre, la maestra sexy te estaba mirando.

—Así soy yo, provoco eso en las chicas.

—Ya cállate, pendejo con suerte.

—Puedo darte clases, aunque tú necesitas más que eso.

—Maricón presumido— _sí, ése es mi mejor amigo, al menos en esta escuela_.

—Si estás tan necesitado, anda con Madison.

* * *

Cuando termina la última hora, voy a buscar a Elsa espero en una de las bancas del patio, que está cerca de la puerta que lleva al estacionamiento. Elsa es una de las últimas en salir. Carga una pila de croqueras de dibujo, su portafolio, un bolso y un abrigo. Me acerco y sin preguntar, tomo algunas de las croqueras.

—Gracias—sonríe brevemente antes de ver que soy yo quien la está ayudando— señor Westergård

— ¿Señor Westergård? Esta mañana era Hans.

—Esta mañana cuando eras el tipo guapo del club, no mi alumno.

—Soy la misma persona, por si no lo habías notado.

—Deberíamos dejarlo hasta acá, haré de cuenta que no sucedió.

— ¿Qué no sucedió? ¿Acostarte conmigo o que me echaste de tu departamento? Porque son dos imágenes que pensaba guardar en mi memoria por un largo tiempo.

—No, absolutamente no. Soy tú maestra, no la chica de la barra de bebidas, y tú eres un estudiante, no el chico que me invitó a bailar.

—Oh, vamos. Dijiste que estuvo bien, podríamos repetirlo.

—Hans, basta.

—Hans, así está mejor que 'señor Westergård'.

—Déjalo ya, no es correcto en muchas formas el que vuelva a tener algo contigo.

—Nadie tiene que saberlo.

—No.

—Si quieres que sea de conocimiento público, yo no tengo ningún problema.

—Esto no lo sabrá nadie más que nosotros dos, y no volverá a pasar. ¿Entendido?

—No me rindo así de fácil. En algún momento tenemos que repetirlo.

* * *

Las semanas siguientes son repeticiones de la misma rutina. Clases hasta la una, taller hasta las tres, trabajo hasta tarde. Llego a hacer mis deberes y prácticas. Acoso a mi profesora favorita, ella me escribe anotaciones extensas y amenaza con llamar a mi apoderada. No lo hace porque tendría que explicarle que se revolcó con su hijo. Así va nuestra dinámica. Ella me observa ocasionalmente en clases, más que a cualquier otro alumno. Mis compañeros están celosos, preguntan por qué no me la he tirado todavía. _Si supieran_ … Madison está insoportable, se pone celosa cuando me pilla mirando a Elsa. Yo la mando al diablo cuando puedo, ella finge estar herida y busca refugio en los brazos del primero que se le cruce por delante.

Encontré el Facebook de Elsa. Ella me bloqueo después de un chat no tan inocente. Me conformo con haber sido voluntario cuando pidió un asistente, así la veo más seguido. Cuando me paso de la raya, me deja algún castigo. Descubrió que odio dibujar ancianos, así que me los coloca en frente cada vez que puede. También me obligó a hacer ejercicios de luz y sombra en esferas. En esferas. ¿No hay algo más aborrecible que esas malditas esferas? Son un insulto a mi talento natural. Eso hasta que descubrí que podía devolverle la mano. Soy su alumno más problemático, termina discutiendo conmigo, aunque prefiero llamarlo un intercambio agitado de opiniones contradictorias. También me desquito en las clases de dibujo libre, últimamente dibujo muchas rubias parecidas a ella. Uno de esos dibujos se convirtió en una tarjeta de San Valentín para conmemorar nuestro primer encuentro. La puse en su portafolio cuando estaba distraída. Oh, la cara que puso cuando la vio quedará impresa en mi subconsciente por siempre.

Y en eso he pasado este último tiempo. Hago una línea en la tapa de mi block cada vez que logro hacer a Elsa sonrojarse. Llevo veintisiete, y el número sigue subiendo. Decidí cambiar de táctica, invitarla a salir. Rechazó la invitación, como era de esperarse. No voy a rendirme, quiero volver a estar con ella. Hay algo que tiene, de alguna manera capturó mi atención y la ha mantenido desde el instante en que nos vimos por primera vez. No soy el único que la tiene por amor platónico, gracias a ella, dibujo al natural es la asignatura favorita de muchos adolescentes hormonales. Me incluyo en ese grupo.

* * *

Ya va un mes y medio desde que nos conocimos en esa noche de San Valentín. Sigo muy interesado en Elsa. He fantaseado con ella un par de veces. Se me estaban agotando las ideas, hasta que me enteré gracias a mis compañeros de curso que ella estaba buscando un modelo para un proyecto de arte digital. Busqué su página web, en la que publicó detalles de lo que hará y el tipo de modelo que busca. Quiere un modelo masculino joven, en un rango de dieciocho a veinticinco años, de cuerpo atlético, músculos marcados, no tan robusto, alto, y que esté dispuesto a hacer algunas poses desnudo. Es el trabajo perfecto para mí, calzo con la descripción y pasaré una tarde completa con una mujer sensual retratándome, y pagando por ello. Lo que pide es una ficha con algunos datos personales fácilmente adulterables y el envío de una carpeta con fotografías del modelo desde distintos ángulos. Ella elegirá en base a las imágenes. Lo que dice es que lo usará como referencia para hacer una serie de dibujos de un personaje inventado por ella. Serán varios días para completar una colección de doce piezas. Se encargará de proporcionar el espacio y la utilería necesaria.

Planeo tener una buena sesión de fotos, así que elijo cuidadosamente el lugar y la imagen que quiero proyectar. El balcón del departamento, cubierto con mantas sintéticas que simulan piel de animal y terciopelo, algunas plantas y adornos para darle un toque diferente, es el ideal para esto. Mi compañero de piso salió con su novia y dudo que vuelva en menos de tres horas. Llamo a mi amiga Lauren para que tome las fotografías. Además de tener una Nikon envidiable, es especialmente talentosa con ese tipo de imágenes. Tendrá un modelo gratis y más fotos para su galería.

Ahora solo falta que me arregle. Tiño mi cabello castaño oscuro con un spray lavable y pinto con henna un tatuaje de un lobo en mi hombro izquierdo. Lauren se ofrece a maquillarme un poco para acentuar rasgos como los pómulos altos y disimular las pecas. Me afeité las patillas, era muy fácil que me delataran. Uso un antifaz negro que parece una máscara veneciana cortada, para cubrir mi rostro desde la nariz hacia arriba. Se ven los ojos, pero no importa mucho, las fotos estarán en blanco y negro. Para finalizar, me desvisto completamente, la única prenda que tendré puesta será una de esas mantas que parecen pelaje de animal, colocada estratégicamente para cubrir mis partes masculinas. Me veo realmente sexy, esto le va a revolucionar las hormonas a mi querida maestra.

Me recuesto y sigo las indicaciones de Lauren. Tardamos una hora en completar la sesión. Ella coloca la tarjeta de memoria en su computadora para ver las fotos en grande. Lucen espectaculares, la luz del día nublado, los ángulos, las sombras y las texturas son ¡guau! Si Elsa no me eligiera, será porque esta especie de audiciones están arregladas.

Llenamos los datos de la ficha, Lauren coloca su firma en una marca de agua al costado derecho de las fotografías. Seleccionó las quince mejores, según su ojo experto. Completamos el resto de lo que pide, el nombre del sujeto de estas fotos es Denian Collins. Mi amiga termina rellenando un comentario con algunos elogios y razones para escogerme. Le debo una por esto, aunque seguramente va a fanfarronear con estas imágenes durante días, esto es una golosina para su ego sobrealimentado.

* * *

Dos semanas después recibí un correo de Elsa que envía detalles de la dirección de su departamento, el dinero que recibiré, las horas de trabajo, etc. Acosarla y que me pague por ello, me encanta este trabajo. Tendré que moderar mi genio para no espantarla durante la sesión. Quiero conocerla de verdad, ver parte de su obra, además de tener la oportunidad de tener sus ojos sobre mí durante horas.

Ahora termino de arreglarme para ir a la primera sesión. Cabello castaño oscuro, piel bien afeitada, y eso significa afeitada en todas partes, 'tatuaje', y pecas cubiertas con una base de maquillaje que Lauren me prestó. Tengo que parecerme a la persona que ella vio, no porque crea que esto la engañaría, la verdad es que me reconocerá perfectamente, sino porque espero poder representar al modelo que se supone está contratando.

Andando en moto llego en quince minutos a su departamento. Asumo que, si no me cierra la puerta en la cara y acepta que trabaje para ella, iremos a algún otro lugar para conseguir un ambiente óptimo. Me quedo frente a la puerta unos minutos, pensando en si es realmente una buena idea hacer esto. No lo es, pero ya no puedo echarme atrás. Toco el timbre y espero a que Elsa salga.

Se queda mirándome fijamente, como escaneándome de los pies a la cabeza. Trae puestos unos pantaloncillos cortos que apenas cubren su muslo, una blusa holgada y sandalias. Se ve mucho más joven así que con su ropa de trabajo, las faldas rectas y chaquetas le suman años. Su cabello está peinado en una trenza suelta, que también hace que se vea joven, podría hacerse pasar por una compañera de clases.

— ¿Hans Westergård?—pregunta cuando termina de escrutar mi apariencia— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me contrataste como modelo.

—No, yo tengo contraté a un joven llamado Denian Collins, no a mi alumno de dibujo.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

— ¿Quieres una lista larga o corta de razones por las que no es igual?

—Necesitas una imagen, no a la persona que está detrás de ella.

—Preferiría la imagen de un hombre de veinte, no de un chico de diecisiete. Ni siquiera es legal, no voy a pintar desnudo a un menor de edad.

—Lo dices ahora que ya nos acostamos, técnicamente, tú ya abusaste de mí. Y, para que conste, tengo dieciocho.

—No me mientas.

— ¿Quieres que te muestre un certificado de nacimiento para comprobarlo?

—Sólo lárgate.

—Oh, por favor. Necesito el empleo.

—Y yo un fin de semana sin ver tu rostro.

—Me extrañarías mucho.

—Tendré pesadillas contigo hasta mucho tiempo después de que te gradúes.

—También soñaré contigo, pero de otras formas—le sonrío de medio lado.

—Hans, basta, no voy a tenerte desnudo sobre mi cama otra vez.

—Cierto, en una cama es muy aburrido—se sonroja inmediatamente—. Tú di dónde, hoy estoy para complacer a la artista.

—No.

—Por favor, ¿no te gustaron las fotografías? Fue todo un montaje, gaste mi tarde de sábado en posar para Lauren Stoedter. ¿No cuenta en algo al menos?

—Contaba cuando creía que eras otra persona, no es correcto que seas tú quien pose.

—Nadie tiene que saberlo. Total, tú pensaste que era alguien más, y se supone que me maquillarás.

—No es buena idea.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Es porque eres mi maestra? En menos de tres meses dejarás de serlo.

—No es sólo eso, me preocupa que pienses que esto es otra oportunidad para meterte entre mis piernas—dice en un susurro.

—Me portaré bien, y puedes castigarme si me paso de la raya, lo prometo.

—No estamos en clases y no voy a castigarte. Cuando dices castigo suena a algo…

— ¿Oscuro, sexy?

—Obsceno y que alguien de tu edad no debería hacer.

—No conoces a mucha gente de mi edad entonces, ¿de verdad crees que siguen siendo vírgenes todos tus alumnos de último año?

—Me refería a un castigo sadomasoquista.

—Si eso quieres hacer conmigo…

—Ya basta, tengo vecinos y no quiero que se enteren de esto.

—Creo que se enteraron la otra vez, eres muy vocal durante el sexo.

—Cállate.

— ¿Me darás el empleo o no? Porque no me molesta contar detalles de nuestra noche juntos.

— ¿Estás chantajeándome? Lo último que necesito es a un alumno arrogante de último año poniéndome condiciones.

—Yo sólo digo, además, por algo me elegiste.

—Si te digo que sí, ¿me dejarás en paz? Y con paz, quiero que no me mires en clases como si ya me hubieras visto desnuda, ni me sigas en peregrinación hasta el estacionamiento, y tampoco quiero escuchar tu voz interrumpiéndome, ¿entendido?

—Por supuesto, señorita Nygård—bato las pestañas y hago un mohín, fingiendo inocencia.

—Pasa antes de que te vea todo el edificio.

—Muchas gracias.

Hace un gesto para que la siga y nos sentamos a discutir lo que haremos hoy y los próximos tres o cuatro sábados, dependiendo de la complejidad de cada pieza. En el momento en que comienza a hablar de su visión, es una persona completamente distinta, mucho más viva, con ideas interesantes. Tiene algunos bocetos de lo que necesita, sugiere algunas posturas y pide mi opinión ocasionalmente.

Una vez aclarado todo, comienza la parte divertida. Seré un ángel caído, con cicatrices en la espalda y ojos de fuego. Pide que venga con el cabello del mismo color oscuro y me pasa un par de lentes de contacto ambarinos, con el borde naranja. Me quito la ropa, quedando en bóxer, y ella procede a maquillarme. Tiene un maletín lleno de cosméticos, busca una… ¿base? No sé mucho de estas cosas. Cubre las pecas de mis hombros y pecho, lamentablemente usando una brocha u no sus manos, como esperaba. Se encarga de ponerme una capa tras otra de productos líquidos cremosos en la cara y polvos, con una de las esponjas más raras que he visto. Me delinea negros los ojos, difuminando el borde, y aplica máscara de pestañas, lo que me tiene de los nervios, rogándole a cualquier dios que quiera escucharme que por favor no le dé a mi ojo con esas armas infernales que llaman pinceles de maquillaje. Luego, me cubre los pómulos, el puente de la nariz y partes altas de mi torso con un polvillo brillante dorado. Con pros-aide y pintura hace las cicatrices de alas arrancadas en mi espalda. Cuando termina, coloca un espejo para que vea como he quedado. No me reconozco, la persona que hay en frente tiene muy marcados los pómulos, una mandíbula afilada, labios ligeramente más carnosos, una barbilla partida, y ese brillo sobrenatural gracias a esa cosa que Elsa llamó iluminador. Es buenísima, podría dedicarse a hacer efectos especiales.

Preparó un espejo con el borde de hojas metálicas esmaltadas negras sobre una de las murallas blancas, y una mesa de arrimo. Me quito el bóxer y adopto una postura parecida a lo que ella representó en el boceto, apoyando una mano en el mueble y con la otra toco una cicatriz, inclinándome para ver mi reflejo, en el que parezco estar sufriendo mientras observo el lugar donde antes estaban unas alas enormes.

Elsa se va a su habitación y regresa con una tableta gráfica y un lápiz táctil. Coloca un sillón a unos dos metros de donde estoy. Siento su mirada recorriendo mi cuerpo, antes de que tome el lápiz para comenzar el proyecto. Esto se vuelve incómodo pasada la primera media hora en la misma posición.

—Ángeles caído, no sabía que te gustaran ese tipo de temas—digo casualmente.

—Nunca preguntaste.

—No me habrías respondido.

—Es más la idea de esa alma torturada, que cometió un acto horripilante y se arrepiente con todo su ser, por haber perdido su vida en el paraíso. Me gusta la idea de este en particular, lo tenía en mente desde hace mucho. Todavía no decido su nombre, me gusta algo así como Azrael o Gavreel.

—Me gusta Azrael, suena más rudo, más poderoso.

—Es mi personaje, tú no le pones nombre.

—En este momento, yo soy el ángel caído, creo que tengo derecho a elegir mi nombre.

—No mientras las láminas tengan mi firma en ellas.

—Casi.

—Y… ¿por qué viniste a acosarme a mi departamento fingiendo ser otra persona?

—Porque como aprendiz de artista, alias camarero, gano una miseria. Necesito algo de dinero extra y esta era una buena oportunidad.

—Podrías haber dicho eso antes, lo habría entendido.

— ¿De veras habrías aceptado así como así que pose desnudo para ti?

—Eres insistente, puede que en un punto me cabrearas lo suficiente para aceptar, o ponerte una orden de restricción.

—No lo dudo.

—Lo insoportable no te resta atractivo físico, desde un punto de vista artístico.

— ¿Sólo artísticamente? Creí que era el sujeto guapo del club hasta hace un tiempo.

—Lo idiota anula el atractivo en ti, por eso lo digo.

— ¿Y si no hablara?

—Imposible, no eres capaz.

—Puedo intentarlo.

—Estás distrayéndome y conversando conmigo en vez de expresar dolor, compórtate.

—Fuera del salón no me das órdenes.

—Como la persona que te paga, sí. Te descontaré el cinco por ciento de la paga por día cada vez que abras la boca para decir algo fuera de contexto.

— _Touché_ , reina del hielo.

—Calla.

* * *

Regreso el sábado siguiente, y esta vez salimos a terreno. Vamos a una casa abandonada, en medio de lo que queda de bosque nativo en la zona. Me siento contra un muro de piedras cubierto de hiedra, con cadenas que me atan a las rocas, evitando que escape. Tiro de la cadena con ambas manos y arqueo la espalda. No puedo evitar pensar en lo jodidamente sensual que resulta esto, en una forma retorcida, estando inmovilizado mientras ella mantiene el control sobre lo que está pasando. Elsa se ruboriza cada unos cuantos minutos, al igual que la vez anterior, especialmente cuando tiene que mirar al no tan pequeño Hans que tengo abajo. Seguro recuerda lo que puedo hacer con él. Le guiño el ojo o sonrío cuando sus mejillas se encienden, haciendo que se ponga aún más colorada. Es adorable, inocente incluso. Muy raro considerando que no soy el primer hombre que dibuja desnudo.

—Quieto, Azrael—me dice cuando intento rascarme la nariz.

—Aceptaste el nombre.

—Le queda al personaje.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? Es oscuro, misterioso, y, conmigo como modelo, quedará muy sexy. Creí que serías del tipo que dibuja príncipes, hadas, sirenas, ese tipo de cosas que son como plagas de instagram.

—Me gusta pensar en que busca su redención de alguna forma, que piensa que puede ser salvado. Lo cree hace tiempo, dibujando garabatos en una agenda. Merecía su propia historia, no podía dejarlo sin un trasfondo.

—Pero, ¿por qué crearlo torturado y no como un ángel entre nubes?

—Eso es más personal, no sé si pueda decírtelo. Me recuerda a una parte de mí que prefiero no mostrar.

—Puedes decírmelo, en este momento soy Azrael, no Hans. Puedes decirme por qué me creaste.

—Es muy íntimo, incluso para él.

—Lo siento.

—Descuida, en algún momento tenías que preguntarlo.

* * *

En mi tercer día con ella, vamos a un cerro, me coloco entre la hierba de lado más verde, masticando el tallo de una gramínea. Está amaneciendo, hoy posaré en dos sets distintos, por eso nos juntamos tan temprano. Me va a dar una pulmonía con el frío que hace, estoy temblando. Elsa se da cuenta pasados unos minutos, me dice que descanse. Trajimos mantas y un termo con chocolate caliente que ella preparó. Un poco dulce para mi gusto, pero libera calor, así que lo bebo con gusto. Nos sentamos juntos, y me cargo suavemente contra ella. Sorprendentemente, no se aparta.

— ¿Te incomoda mucho? Porque podemos volver cuando la temperatura sea más agradable—habla ella, con una voz que, en el exterior y con el viento arrullándonos, termina siendo un susurro suave.

—No es necesario, estoy bien.

—Avísame cuando te sientas listo.

— ¿No aguantas tenerme cubierto? ¿Prefieres que me quite esta manta para apreciarme mejor?

—No, lo digo porque el cielo no estará así todo el día—admito que le da un toque de ensoñación al cuadro, con los tonos pastel, el verde de la hierba, los primeros rayos de sol, y nubes lavanda que cortan el rosa y anaranjado.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Hans, no sigas.

—Vamos, al menos admite que te gusto.

—Me gustabas más cuando no hablabas.

—He visto cómo me miras, te gusto.

—Hans, aunque me gustaras, eso no cambia nada. Soy tu maestra, soy adulta, y tú eres mi alumno, todavía eres como un niño.

—Te dije que tengo dieciocho, no soy un niño.

—No es correcto, tengo sentido de ética profesional, no puedo salir contigo ni tener relaciones.

—Elsa, en dos meses ya no seré tu alumno, sólo otro adulto cualquiera.

—Tenemos seis años de diferencia en edad.

—Me gustan las mujeres mayores.

—Seguirás siendo un crío, recién graduado, sin ninguna idea de lo que es el mundo.

—Te equivocas.

—Apenas habrás trabajado un par de veces, seguro tus padres te pagan esta escuela carísima y luego te enviarán a Parsons, o a otra universidad privada.

—Mi padre preferiría mandarme a un internado en Corea del Norte antes que verme estudiando diseño. Y no, nadie me paga la escuela ni me pagará la universidad.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Deje de ser su hijo en el momento que le dije que quería estudiar arte.

— ¿Y tu madre?

— Horrorizada también, pero un poco más tolerante.

—Debe ser duro vivir así.

—No vivo con ellos, me fui cuando cumplí dieciocho. Rento un piso con un compañero de habitación, en el barrio de estudiantes.

— ¿Te pagan un departamento?

—Me pago un departamento, trabajo en las tardes y hago algunas comisiones para poder ganar algo.

—No mentías cuando dijiste que necesitabas el empleo.

—Ni un poco, tengo que comprar pinceles nuevos y más óleos.

—Puedo regalarte algunos, tengo una caja de pinceles pelo de marta, nuevos.

—No es necesario, además, tu técnica es mejor que la mía, los necesitas más que yo.

—Considéralo un premio por soportar levantarte a esta hora un sábado y tirarte sobre el pasto con tanto frío—sonríe. Me gusta cuando lo hace, su rostro se ilumina—.Un buen pincel puede ayudarte a hacer maravillas.

—Gracias.

—De nada. Sólo espero que los aproveches, con tu talento y buenos materiales harías cuadros impresionantes

* * *

Son las ocho de la mañana cuando Elsa termina la pieza. Me levanto del suelo y visto inmediatamente. Jamás me había sentido tan agradecido por poder ponerme un suéter de lana grueso. La hierba estaba húmeda, me dejó la espalda heladísima. Bajamos por un sendero. Llegamos al estacionamiento donde ella estacionó su auto. Subo como copiloto y partimos hacia un sendero de ecoturismo en una reserva forestal. Caminamos mucho, ya entiendo por qué pedía un modelo en buen estado físico. Apartado del camino indicado en el mapa que pasan en la entrada, hay una vertiente. No hay otros visitantes cerca, así que podemos proseguir tranquilamente. La artista se instala bajo un árbol mientras yo me desnudo y me siento sobre una roca al lado del agua. Mojo mi cara y adopto una postura como si estuviera agotado por los problemas, intentando limpiarlos de mi consciencia como el agua limpia las manchas.

Este es el lugar ideal para tomar una siesta, con el murmullo del agua al lado, a la sombra de los árboles, tendido sobre la tierra. Le sugeriré la pose a Elsa, en una de esas acepta y me deja dormir un rato. Por ahora, me dedico a ser una estatua viviente. Soy bueno, puedo estar quieto durante un buen tiempo. Tal vez vuelva a ofrecer mis servicios como modelo en otra ocasión.

—Hans, terminé.

— ¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?

—Depende de qué vayas a sugerir.

—Una pose tendido en el suelo, dormido, agotado.

— ¿Quieres un descanso?

—Algo así. Piénsalo, las cicatrices se verán geniales si duermo boca abajo.

—Podría ser—guarda la tableta en su mochila, saca dos botellas de café capuchino y dos sándwiches—. Considera esto como tu almuerzo, después seguiremos.

—Gracias—le doy un buen mordisco, tengo hambre, no comía desde las cinco cuarenta de la madrugada—. Me estás malcriando, reglándome materiales y alimentándome.

—Tengo que mantener a mi modelo en buen estado y contento, sino no sirve.

— ¿Haces esto con todos?

—Hago algunas concesiones especiales contigo.

—Sabía que te gustaba.

—Sólo porque eres el mejor Azrael que podría haber pedido.

—Me va a costar despedirme luego de esto.

—Puedo volver a ser fría contigo, y tú el idiota que me acosa.

—Prefiero seguir como estamos ahora.

—Ya, tú termina de comer y luego tiéndete en la tierra. Haremos ese cuadro de Azrael dormido después de su caída. Te colocaré sangre falsa en las heridas para que se vea como que te acaban de arrancar las alas.

* * *

La última escena del día es en el mismo lugar. Elsa me despierta con suavidad. Me coloca sangre de utilería sobre las manos, que junto para esparcirla. Se ve como que hubiera tocado las heridas. Me siento encorvado, mirando las manos manchadas con un gesto horrorizado, cayendo en cuenta de lo que sucedió, que Azrael acaba de caer del paraíso a la tierra de los mortales para comenzar su condena. Crudo, visceral y brillante, será una pieza impactante en una exposición.

— ¿De qué está hecha la sangre?—la curiosidad gana esta vez.

—Jarabe de glucosa, un poco de agua y colorantes vegetales—responde.

— ¿Es dulce?

—Pruébala, aunque yo no lo haría, tus manos tocaron la tierra.

—Paso, sólo quería saber.

— ¿Algo más que quieras saber?

— ¿Lo que sea?

—Nada relacionado con sexo.

—No estaba pensando en eso.

—Entonces pregunta.

— ¿Qué te pasó la noche que nos conocimos? Prácticamente te arrojaste a mis brazos, y ahora que te conozco, sé perfectamente que es algo que no harías, suena demasiado impulsivo para ti, llevar un extraño a tu casa y acostarte con él.

—Eso es personal.

—Oh, vamos, te aprovechaste de mí estando ebrio, quiero saber por qué lo hiciste.

—Tú te aprovechaste de mí, y ya te lo dije, cuando estábamos tomando shots de tequila.

—No, yo fui inocentemente buscando una chica que sacar a bailar, tú me arrastraste a tu departamento.

—Cuando creía que tenías veinticinco, antes de saber que te iba a hacer clases.

—No seas tan dramática, entre dieciocho y veinticuatro no hay tanta diferencia. Y no contestaste lo que te pregunté.

— ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

—Tal vez piense que necesitas alguien con quien hablar.

—Estoy bien.

—Puedes contar conmigo, en este momento soy tu personaje, todo lo que digas quedará entre el ángel y tú.

—Y el muchacho que no me deja en paz.

—Me estoy portando bien, no te he hecho rabiar, no le he dicho a nadie de esto. Creo que podrías darme algo de crédito por eso.

—Si tanto quieres saberlo, bien. Terminé con mi novio el día antes de San Valentín. Llevábamos juntos desde el segundo año de la carrera, nunca me había dado razones para desconfiar de él. Y lo encontré en la cama de mi departamento durmiendo con mi ex mejor amiga— _con razón es tan desconfiada, ¿y qué clase de imbécil hace eso? Eso es no tener cojones para romper con ella antes. Pero meterse con una amiga, eso es una traición doble._

—Lo siento, no lo sabía.

—No me siento cómoda hablando de eso.

—No volveré a presionarte.

* * *

Hoy es mi último día de trabajo con Elsa. Las cuatro sesiones pasaron demasiado rápido, siento que empecé ayer en lugar de hace tres semanas. Voy a extrañar esto, me gusta su atención sobre mi cuerpo. Como todo lo bueno, tiene un final. Hoy haremos dos escenas en su departamento. Es de noche, me colocaré al lado de una ventana con la luz de la luna llena como única iluminación del cuarto. Me siento en el suelo con una pierna extendida y la otra flexionada, apoyo mi brazo sobre esa pierna y miro hacia el exterior. Es melancólico y solitario, muestra un lado más humano, más vulnerable de una criatura divina. Elsa coloca música, un violín que acentúa la idea de la soledad, con esas notas agudas y desgarradoras. Terminará deprimiéndome con estos cuadros.

— ¿No hay algo más alegre? Harás que termine cortándome las venas con esta ambientación.

—Eso es lo que siente Azrael en este momento, pero no puede, es inmortal.

—Te gustan estas escenas, te atrae su sufrimiento.

—Pienso que él está consciente de lo que hizo, de que merece la soledad y el anonimato en la tierra de los mortales. Pero también busca una manera de acabar con ello, de encontrar su redención.

— ¿Y cómo lo hará?

—Aún no lo sé.

— ¿Qué hizo para que lo desterraran del paraíso?

—Uno de sus hermanos murió por su culpa—no voy a preguntar más acerca de eso. Hay veces en que creo que Azrael es, de cierta forma, una parte de ella.

— ¿Tienes otros personajes como él?

—Ninguno tan oscuro como él, pero sí, tengo más personajes propios.

— ¿Como cuál?

—Puedo mostrártelos más tarde, tengo algunas carpetas con dibujos de ellos.

— ¿Digitales o arte tradicional?

—Digitales. Hay muchas más posibilidades de crear, los colores son infinitos, las texturas y los pinceles son increíbles, puedes hacer y deshacer sin tener que empezar un lienzo nuevo. Puedes añadir capas y más capas.

—No lo sé, sigo prefiriendo una tela de lino y óleos.

—Si a ti te gustan.

—Me gusta crear los colores mezclando, usar espátulas, sentir como se desliza la pintura y el olor a médium para óleo.

—Admito que esa es una de las mejores partes.

—Drogas de artista.

—Drogas de artista, como el spray de pintura y el fijador de lápiz grafito.

Seguimos con el debate entre lo clásico versus lo tecnológico hasta que Elsa termina su dibujo. No importa cuánto insista, me quedo con un buen block y lápices prismacolor. Después hacemos una pausa para cenar, le ayudo a cocinar, consiguiendo chocar varias veces en la estrecha cocina americana. Luego de eso, le pido que me muestre otras de sus obras. Tiene una colección de personajes curiosos, por decir lo menos. Están geniales, la técnica y el color son estupendos. Dos alegres sátiros, gemelos, con cabello castaño rizado muy espeso, cornamentas enormes, coronas de hiedra y cuerpo de cabra desde la cintura hacia abajo. Una muñeca china abandonada, con traje de bailarina de ballet, cubierta de polvo, en distintas poses de danza, con algunas fracturas en su piel de porcelana. Un escritor que tiene un cuervo de mascota. Una serpiente marina en tonos turquesa, que interactúa con un dragón de escamas verde vibrante. Me gusta en especial una mujer loba albina, se parece a Elsa, pero tiene los ojos violetas como los de Elizabeth Taylor. Es hermosa y solitaria, vive en un bosque nevado sin otros lobos que la acompañen. Paso un buen rato admirándolos, antes de que Elsa decida que es hora de seguir.

El último cuadro es diferente. Me limpia la espalda, ya no tengo cicatrices. Trae unos seis cojines hindúes, con diseños dorados sobre telas coloridas. Hay una sábana de un material parecido a la seda, también con adornos dorados, que coloca en el piso junto a los cojines. Coloca muchísimas velas y una chimenea eléctrica. Al apagar las luces, su brillo cubre la habitación. Me tiendo en el suelo. Es una escena de la vida pasada del ángel, Elsa le dibujará unas alas de fuego, para eso necesita este tipo de iluminación, que simulan el brillo de las alas detrás de mí. Me tiendo en una pose diferente a las demás, es sensual, sugerente, sin caer en lo vulgar. Es como una invitación a romper las reglas, a traspasar los límites. Pongo una sonrisa torcida, para darle el toque final.

Ninguno de los dos intenta hacer conversación. No hace falta, hay más maneras de comunicarse. Esto es distinto, lo noto en la tensión entre nosotros y el calor del ambiente. En la música, con percusiones profundas, notas graves y la voz sedosa de una cantante que desconozco. Más primitivo, más salvaje. Con el brillo de la pantalla, logro ver las mejillas encendidas de Elsa, y su respiración que dejó de ser regular, en esos irises que parecen dos antorchas azules, radiantes y misteriosas. La calidez que se siente no es únicamente por el fuego falso, no, esto irradia de nosotros. Una chispa, química le llamarían algunos, algo que no se ve, pero está latente, encontrando su punto álgido en este momento. El saber que ella se siente atraída, que está admirando mi cuerpo y reproduciendo la escena, lo hace mucho más ardiente. Es excitante, sin decir una palabra, estando a un par de metros de distancia, sin tocarnos, y aun así, se siente erótico, como una fantasía, es una sensualidad surrealista. Está en la forma en que su mirada encuentra la mía, en sus labios carmesí ligeramente separados, en esos ojos entrecerrados. La imagino acortando la distancia entre nosotros, desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su blusa semitransparente, dejando caer su falda negra lentamente, deshaciendo su trenza, liberando esas hebras de plata hilada. Me imagino recorriendo su cuerpo con mi lengua, trazando lentamente su piel nívea. Está cerca de mi límite, no sé si pueda estar así por tanto tiempo. Mi cuerpo reacciona por su cuenta, son respuestas a la tensión sexual entre ella y yo. Se ruboriza hasta el cuello cuando lo nota.

—Seguiremos otro día—dice ella, avergonzada.

—No es necesario, puedo quedarme quieto.

—No puedo trabajar así.

— ¿Te distraje? Hay una forma de solucionarlo que nos conviene a ambos.

—No.

— ¿Por qué no? —me levanto y voy hacia ella. Apoyo las manos en los brazos del sillón, inclinando mi cuerpo hacia ella.

—No podemos hacer esto.

— ¿Por qué?

—Estamos trabajando.

—Haremos una pausa.

—Eres menor que yo.

— ¿Eso qué importa? Hay parejas en que uno dobla la edad del otro.

—Eres alumno mío.

—Sólo por dos meses más.

—Hans, no—le quito la tableta y lápiz para dejarlas en la mesita de al lado.

—Quieres esto tanto como yo.

—No tengo pastillas ni preservativos.

—Yo sí.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Soy un hombre precavido, siempre los dejo en mi chaqueta—me inclino para besarla. Ella se resiste un poco, pero cede cuando atrapo su labio inferior entre los míos, jalando con suavidad.

—No es correcto…

—Date un respiro, rompe las reglas una noche.

—No contigo.

—Entonces seré alguien más, puedo ser tu ángel caído.

—Hans-

—Shhh, no lo pienses tanto—susurro en su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja—. Disfruta por una noche.

—Esto no es-

—Correcto, lo sé, pero se siente bien—beso su cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo en el proceso.

—Ni una palabra de esto, a nadie—dice antes de relajarse.

Quedamos mirándonos fijamente unos segundos, en silencio. Todavía tiene dudas, pero sus pupilas dilatadas y la respiración entrecortada dicen que está dispuesta, incluso ansiosa, a hacer esto. Incorrecto, morboso, tentador, sensual, así describiría esto. Como una fantasía nocturna, que se quedará entre nosotros dos. Todo desaparecerá después de apagar las velas, dejar de lado el personaje y volver a la realidad. Por ahora, es un espacio de ensoñación para caer hasta lo más profundo, antes de que el sueño se vaya con las primeras luces del día.

Nos besamos. Extrañaba esto, y ahora que no estoy ebrio, puedo gozarlo al máximo. La tomo de la cintura, ahora ambos estamos de pie. Nuestro ritmo no es rápido, pero tampoco vamos tan lento, esto es un punto medio. Dentro de poco, comienza a caer su ropa, desabotona su blusa con la lentitud que estaba deseando, descubriendo centímetro a centímetro su pecho y abdomen. Le ayudo a quitarse la falda, que se desliza con suavidad por esas piernas largas que me traían loco desde hace tiempo. Ella ataca mi cuello, mordiendo y chupando los lados. Por un momento, pienso en ella como la loba blanca de sus dibujos, insaciable, irreversible, ejerciendo control sobre su presa. Tengo algo por la piel blanca, me gusta mucho más que la piel bronceada, es como si estuviera esperando que la marcaran, como un lienzo en blanco que cubrir de pintura. Y con esos labios carmín sobre la piel sensible de la base del cuello, olvido todo, lo único que importa es la mujer-loba que está arañándome la espalda.

Aprovecho el momento en que me suelta para poder llevarla hasta donde estaba posando, nos tendemos en el suelo, enredándonos con la sábana. Cada porción de su piel que estuvo en contacto con la mía quedó cubierta de brillo dorado. Es bellísima, como un hada o una náyade. Suelto su cabello, aprovechando de tomar un puñado en mi mano para que estire su cuello. Beso la línea de su mandíbula, mientras sus brazos agarran con firmeza los míos, con sus manos sombre mis hombros, enterrando sus uñas en la musculatura tensa. Bajo por su cuello hasta su pecho, beso la línea ente sus senos, siguiendo con su vientre. Gime cuando paso la lengua por encima del borde de sus bragas. Se las quito y me coloco entre sus piernas. Pero no pienso terminar esto tan pronto. No cuando la piel de su zona íntima está desprovista de vello, tersa, es como una invitación a probarla. Deslizo mi lengua, pero ella me detiene jalándome el cabello.

—Te falta práctica para eso.

—Tengo algo de experiencia.

—De niñas sin alguien más con quién compararte—sonríe, es un insulto a mis habilidades—. Tengo una idea mejor.

Se levanta para buscar mi chaqueta. Saca un paquete plateado que desgarra con los dientes. Dejo que ella coloque el preservativo en su lugar. No soy muy fan de usarlos, quitan sensibilidad ahí abajo, pero es mejor usar protección que dejarla embarazada.

Antes de que le pregunte qué piensa hacer, ella me empuja al suelo. Queda encima de mí, se quita su brasier, dejando al descubierto esos pechos redondos con pezones turgentes. No son los más grandes que he visto, pero no es relevante. Prefiero por mucho la proporción y la forma, es más una cuestión de estética. Además, rebotan cuando se mueve súbitamente. No pensé que disfrutaría tanto tenerla sobre mí. Puedo ver más de ella así, incluyendo el momento exacto en que se sienta a horcajadas sobre mi cadera e introduce mi miembro hasta el fondo de su húmeda femineidad, gimiendo. No hay por qué contenerse, pienso dejar salir más de alguna muestra vocal de placer. Vamos a su ritmo, lento, lánguido, con sus caderas subiendo y bajando como pistones de un motor. Aunque, al parecer, eso era un mero calentamiento antes entrar en acción. Se mueve con fuerza, abandonándose completamente, gimiendo cada vez que rozo su pared delantera. Intento empujar mi pelvis hacia arriba, consiguiendo que suba el volumen de su voz. Y de la mía también. Coloco un cojín bajo mi cabeza para estar más cómodo. Pongo ambas manos sobre su cintura, acentuando el movimiento de vaivén que realizan nuestros cuerpos desde su conexión. No es una lucha, como algunos lo describirían. Es más bien una especie de creación en conjunto, ambos forjando algo difícil de describir con palabras, algo que solo puede ser descrito con la moción delirante de nuestros cuerpos, las voces que se fusionan en un mismo grito gutural de placer y las expresiones que se confunden fácilmente con quejas de dolor, cuando en realidad no son más que representaciones visuales de lo que sucede cuando se va más allá de lo carnal, cuando se llega a la salacidad prima que conduce nuestras acciones. Una danza ancestral que tiene como finalidad llegar a un momento culmine, tan intenso como el nacimiento de una estrella y tan efímero como una estrella fugaz.

Pierdo todo sentido del tiempo y el espacio, embelesado por el calor del momento. Pero puedo sentir que no voy a durar por más tiempo. Elsa también está a punto de terminar, a juzgar por los círculos pequeños y desesperados que hacen sus caderas. Embisto con más fuerza, hasta sentir sus contracciones alrededor de mí, la piel de mi pelvis cubrirse aún más de su esencia femenina y un staccato que realizan sus cuerdas vocales. No tengo la menor idea de qué hice para durar tanto tiempo esta vez, pero lo agradezco. Elsa sigue moviendo sus caderas, y baja para besar la parte alta de mi pecho. Deja marcas de mordidas en la piel sensible sobre mis clavículas. Sus pechos se sienten suaves y cálidos, sus pezones siguen erguidos, los siento rozarme cuando ella se deja caer con más fuerza. Me corro dentro de ella, dando un grito grave que casi no reconozco.

Por ahora, esa urgencia está saciada. La noche es joven, tenemos hasta el amanecer para continuar con esto. Pienso recordar este momento por un largo tiempo. Dudo que pueda volver a ver a Elsa sin sentir inmediatamente la necesidad de arrancarle cualquier prenda que pueda ocultar su piel perfecta, y despertar esa fiera que vive oculta dentro de un oscuro rincón de su persona.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hola hola, mis queridos lectores! ¿les gustó? Este es el one-shot que se suponía, iba a publicar el 14 de febrero (creo que nunca he conseguido publicar un fic especial en la fecha correspondiente XD).

Tomé parte del prompt que A Frozen Fan comentó en mi fi 'Til Måneskinn', con lo de Hans tomando el rol del estudiante y Elsa como su maestra. De mi imaginación hiperactiva por la madrugada salió la idea de ponerlos en una academia de artes, y, por supuesto, Hans haciendo de ángel caído.

Agradecería, si es que lo leyeron desde un computador, que vieran la foto de portada, con lo indecisa que soy tardé un montón en encontrar imágenes que quedaran bien con la historia T^T

PD: si alguien ha visto Grey's Anatomy, podrá encontrarles cierto parecido a lo que sucedión cuando se conocieron Meredith y Derek.

En fin, no lo alargo más porque ya llevo 10000 palabras. Espero que disfrutaran leyéndolo, y por favor, comenten qué les pareció :3


End file.
